


Дух Шакала

by glaum



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: О том, как занятно иногда бывает сходить с ума.
Kudos: 1





	Дух Шакала

К высоким сводам подземного зала одного из старинных поместий Британии направилась стая летучих мышей. Всю ночь она мельтешила среди крон деревьев, ровной линией окружающих резиденцию Хеллсингов, скрывалась в листве чинно подстриженных кустарников, пила кровь мелких животных, лакомилась насекомыми, а под утро решила вернуться в привычное место обитания — на родные жерди, любовно вмонтированные в стены подземных сооружений особняка.  
  
Конечно, мыши могли попасть в родную обитель через окна подвального этажа, обычно на запор не закрывавшиеся, но глава семейства — огромный самец с длинными ушами и внушительным размахом крыльев — решил изменить привычный маршрут и направил своих подопечных в подземный лабиринт. Подвальные этажи сообщались с лесными пещерами — эту тайну знала каждая летучая тварь.  
  
Среди мышиной братии в родной дом спешил маленький мышонок. Он участвовал в ночных вылазках всего несколько раз, поэтому с интересом изучал новые окрестности и внимательно слушал писклявый зов сородичей, объяснявших ему, что здесь да как. Все малышу было в новинку, все было интересно. Каждая прогулка открывала что-то неожиданное и дарила новые впечатления.  
  
Семейка долетела до зала без приключений и по-хозяйски устроилась на жердях. Наступала очередь солнечного мира главенствовать над природой. Поговорив между собой и обсудив ночной полет, рукокрылые создания стали затихать. Временами некоторые из них еще перебирали пальчиками на маленьких лапках, обнюхивали соседей, что-то пищали им, но большинство уже засыпали, укутавшись в свои мягкие эластичные крылья. Перевернутые вниз головой, словно коконы черных бабочек, они десятками висели вдоль стен, придавая залу некий особый уют.  
  
Самое бы время присоединиться к остальным и набираться сил для новой ночи, но малышу спать пока не хотелось. Слишком большой восторг он испытал от сегодняшнего путешествия. Подумав, он перелетел вниз, скользнул крыльями по каменным холодным, немного влажным, стенам, удобно вцепился в выступающую балку и уставился маленькими красными глазами на раскинувшегося на троне мужчину. Кроме него сейчас не на кого было смотреть. Маленькие сородичи были не в счет.  
  
Копошение летучих созданий хозяина зала, казалось, совершенно не беспокоило. Обычный человек вполне мог раздражиться подобной возней, а то и напугаться, услышав ее, но водрузившийся на трон мужчина не испытывал ни гнева, ни страха. Наоборот, в звуках шелестящих крыльев он находил успокоение, а в редко раздающемся писке слышал приятную мелодию.  
  
Полумрак и относительная тишина, заполняющие зал, идеально подходили для отдыха. В последнем вампир как раз сильно нуждался. Не лучшая выдалась ночь. Сначала было много крови, человеческого мяса и костей, много жажды. В какой-то миг потребовалось принять усилие, чтобы остановить рожденную им же вакханалию. Насыщенная мрачными событиями, выпотрошенная, приправленная ошметками человеческих тел — жертв, познавших насилие по делу и без дела, — ночь закончилась странным образом. Как он оказался в доме Интегры — память не договаривала. Лишь шептала, что накануне, за особые заслуги, госпожа позволила ему выйти на волю, и он не преминул воспользоваться ее щедрым позволением. Оторвался, в общем. Кого поедал и в каких количествах — сейчас припомнить было сложно; ясно всплывал лишь один момент: по пришествии домой он приправил плотный ужин медицинской кровью. Для чего? Кто бы знал. Но после этой абсурдной дозаправки почувствовал себя дурно. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы спуститься в подземелье. До гроба добраться так и не удалось. Внезапно сраженный возникшей слабостью, он свалился на трон и кое-как заставил себя принять сидячее положение.  
  
Несколько минут, а, возможно, часов прошли в беспамятстве, изредка наполнялись видениями из прошлого, мимолетно произнесенными фразами жертв — людей знакомых и незнакомых. Их шептание и предсмертные просьбы постепенно перешли в беспокойное мельтешение: кладбище, полная луна, воющий на скале волк, крест, некогда опасный дым от зажженного ладана.  
  
Краем глаза он замечал изменения, происходившие в подвале. Вернулись летучие мыши. Через щели сочился свет. Наверху, должно быть, в прозрачном океане уже плещется день. А он здесь — спит или только играет в сны…  
  
«Ал-лука-ард».  
  
Противный знакомый голос вонзился в сознание тысячей острых иголок. Вампир буквально почувствовал, как маленькие точеные наконечники впились в мозг, вошли металлическими остовами в плоть, глубже и глубже, оставляя аккуратные ходы, кровоточащие эхом произносимого кем-то имени. Отдых прерывать не хотелось. Мелькнула надежда, что потревожить вторично его никто не посмеет, но предположение себя не оправдало, вскоре рассыпавшись под свежими ранами не менее острых игл.  
  
«Ты снова спишь, Ал-лука-ард?».  
  
Мерзотные звуки повторно взорвались осколками, полностью заполнив недавнюю блаженную тишину.  
  
Вампир начинал злиться. От возникшего негодования височные вены стали пульсировать чаще, на сетчатке запрыгали белые блики, преображаясь в молнии и причудливой формы фигуры. Пришлось приоткрыть глаза. Разлепить веки удалось с трудом — слишком желанным был прерванный сон.  
  
Человек, нарушивший покой, оказался невысоким толстячком в круглых черных очках. Он парил в воздухе прямо перед вампиром, сверкая в окружающей темноте слишком короткой оранжевой майкой, из-под которой виднелся объемный волосатый живот. Человечек помахивал пухлой рукой, дрыгал босыми, такими же волосатыми, как живот, ногами и скалил голливудский набор белоснежных зубов. То ли актер из просмотренного некогда фильма, то ли косплеер будды, то ли действительно дух смертоносного пистолета — Шакала — он готовился сказать еще пару фраз.  
  
Намерение непрошенного гостя окончательно взбесило вампира. Уголки тонкогубого рта устремились вниз. Лицезреть призрачного мудака, единожды его уже посещавшего, в планы Алукарда не входило.  
  
— Ты же сдох! — прорычал король ночи, с опозданием осознав, что низкий голос, услышать который, впрочем, было столь же больно, принадлежит ему.  
  
Слова прозвучали настолько внезапно, что несколько летучих мышей, до этого мирно спящих, встрепенулись от страха и, на мгновение потеряв равновесие, покинули свои места, устремившись к приоткрытым окнам; но малыш-кровопийца пугаться не собирался, он продолжал с интересом наблюдать за мужчиной, который все также сидел на троне и теперь разговаривал сам с собой.  
  
«Могу точно сказать, что нет, ведь мы в прошлый раз не договорили. Уиллис». — В отличие от живота и ног, идеальный круглый череп толстяка являлся эталоном гладкости. Бритый провел по нему обнаженной ладонью.  
  
— Помню красноречивую дырку в твоей голове, — Алукард привыкал к пульсации, которую вызывало каждое слово. Тело ныло. Руки не поднимались. Держать голову в должном положении было сложновато. Она неминуемо опускалась вниз. Расслабленное тело слушалось неохотно, с большим опозданием откликаясь на команды мозга.  
  
Возникший ниоткуда призрак, похоже, исчезать, как подобает приличным видениям, не собирался, наоборот, он продолжил диалог:  
  
«Выстрел не имел ощутимых последствий, хотя, признаюсь, получить пулю в лоб — дело довольно неприятное», — он добрался рукой до своего лба и погладил указательным пальцем то самое место, куда недавно угодила пуля.  
  
— Ты слишком много трепался, — на бледном лице наметилась улыбка. Воспоминания о прогремевшем выстреле на мгновение развлекли Алукарда. Действительно, голову толстяка прострелили точно посередине.  
  
Заслужил.  
  
Но не согласиться с Уиллисом, касательно того выстрела, вампир не мог — пулевые ранения на поражение всегда были самыми проблемными.  
  
Уиллис, будто услышал мысли вампира, и в знак согласия покивал головой. Фон за его спиной стал меняться. Теперь перед взором Алукарда маячила не чернота подземелья, а раскидывалась панорама одного из американских мегаполисов. Выбор предложенного места приглянулся вампиру. Все-таки, Уиллис был не самой плохой из ранее посещавших его галлюцинаций.  
  
Да, галлюцинации время от времени давали о себе знать. Стоило только отпустить свою дьявольскую суть на волю, упиться — как сегодня — и острые формы бреда проявляли себя всеми возможными способами. В таком бесконтрольном состоянии Алукард не утруждал себя благоразумными рассуждениями: кого он пожирает, в чью глотку вгрызается и чей хребет перекусывает. Все становились добычей. Этой ночью он с наслаждением убивал каждого встречного человека.  
  
— Зачем же ты пожаловал? — спросил Алукард, больше для проформы, нежели с целью узнать истинную причину присутствия духа. Где-то на краю сознания вампир жаждал в очередной раз воспользоваться своим пистолетом, но с сожалением понимал, что вторично стрелять в оппонента было бесполезно. Все равно вернется. Оставалось только послушать, что скажет бритоголовый. Для лучшего вида Алукард попытался закинуть ногу на ногу, но ничего не получилось. Общее состояние оставалось отвратительным.  
  
«В прошлый раз нас прервали. Уиллис, — дух выписал в воздухе пируэт, от чего волосатый живот запрыгал в такт движениям. — Мы не обсудили все мои возможности».  
  
— Разве?  
  
«О своей длине, кажется, я уже говорил?».  
  
— Говорил, — вампир стал размышлять вслух. — И ведь что самое интересное — я уже опробовал твою длину на деле.  
  
«Тридцать девять сантиметров — отличная возможность заставить святош прочувствовать всю нашу мощь».  
  
— Это да, — согласился сидящий на троне. — Правда.  
  
В его мыслях всплыл день, когда паладину Андерсону впервые выпала честь прочувствовать в своем святом теле полностью разряженную обойму. Удивленная реакция падре и удовлетворенное выражение его небритого лица застыли в памяти вампира красивой искусно выполненной гравюрой.  
  
«Ты не о том думаешь. Уиллис», — в голосе духа появились лукавые нотки.  
  
Он уже держал на руках полуобнаженную худую девушку с неестественно рыжим цветом волос. Особого желания висеть на руках толстяка она, похоже, не питала. Легким движением освободившись от объятий, она спрыгнула на пол и подошла к Алукарду, после чего начала внимательно его рассматривать.  
  
«Мы на ней как раз остановились. Уиллис, — напомнил дух. — Разве она не прелесть?».  
  
Алукард тоже вскользь осмотрел подошедшую к нему девицу. Костлявое тело рыжеволосой актрисы заставило задуматься над заданным вопросом. Худые женщины — это, конечно, хорошо. Их можно носить на руках, закидывать на плечо, подбрасывать в воздухе и даже ловить, но при всех перечисленных плюсах, стоило честно признать, что девица была не в его вкусе.  
  
Вот Интегра или Серас… женскими прелестями не обделенные, притягательные своими, хоть и обременительными для некоторых, достоинствами — другое дело. Пожалуй, женщины с округлыми формами нравились вампиру гораздо больше.  
  
«Я же сказал, что в прошлый раз мы обсудили не все возможности моих сантиметров», — дух Шакала, если он не был очередным плодом больного воображения, что вряд ли, более-менее ориентировался в насущных потребностях вампира, намекая на продолжительное воздержание.  
  
Намеки были уместны.  
  
Девушка не комплексовала своей худобой и не заставила себя долго ждать. Она подошла максимально близко, призывно закинула одну ногу на бедро все также сидящего мужчины и, притянувшись, уселась на него верхом. Ласковые руки зашарили по застегнутой одежде, задерживаясь на местах, где находились наиболее чувствительные точки. Девушка знала, что и где трогать.  
  
Поглощенная вампиром кровь запульсировала не только в висках. Подогретой волной она забурлила в сердце, в сосудах и венах, прокатилась по телу, рождая первые искры возбуждения, которые в свою очередь стали причиной приятной щекотки в паху и подмышками. Руки, наперекор разлившейся по телу слабости, сами потянулись к женской талии, осторожно потрогали ее, изучая, притягивая ближе. Девушка была как настоящая — бред не желал отпускать Алукарда, вынуждая отвечать на ласки.  
  
Он провел ладонями по гладкой коже девичьих рук, по спине, изогнутой по-кошачьи, и, спустившись вниз, остановился на обтянутых белой тканью упругих ягодицах. Последовавший после этого продолжительно-дерзкий поцелуй оказался сладким, но не настолько, чтобы фантазия вампира всецело удовлетворилась.  
  
Кукольная фигурка поерзала на нем, как на огромном жеребце, и властно вцепилась руками за ширинку. От таких нежданных событий член, вопреки болезненному состоянию, встал, выражая готовность совершать обычные в таких ситуациях подвиги. Хоть сознание было еще замутнено, но тело откликнулось на оказываемое ему внимание.  
  
Тем не менее, начинать совокупление в планы вампира пока не входило. К огромному сожалению Уиллиса, граф отличался разборчивостью, что и не преминул высказать, несмотря на огромную заинтересованность девушки к его персоне:  
  
— Она не в моем вкусе, — проскрипел Алукард, почувствовав на своей шее легкий полуукус-полупоцелуй, который показался ему неуместным. С чего такие фантазии? Никто никогда не смел без позволения кусать его шею.  
  
«Но она так прекрасна, — с непониманием буркнул толстяк, почесав затылок.  
  
— Замени, — потребовал вампир, все еще не чувствуя должную силу в теле. — И фон поменяй. Добавь родных красот».  
  
«Ты слишком разборчив. Уиллис».  
  
— Разборчив? Нет, — со вздохом ответил вампир, — у меня всего лишь устойчивые вкусы.  
  
Как и ожидалось, дух сработал в правильном направлении. Очертания мегаполиса преобразились в некогда родные окрестности графского замка. Теперь Алукард сидел на троне в главном зале своего поместья. Посчастливилось же очутиться в тех далеких временах, о которых слуга Хеллсингов отчасти позабыл и которые отчасти вспоминать не желал.  
  
Темной мглой над ним теперь нависали высокие каменные своды. Эту мглу умножали расставленные по обеим сторонам зала длинные кольями с нанизанными на них трупами. На миг он ощутил приятный запах разлагающихся тел. В воздухе витала обреченность. Но эта обреченность, как и все происходившие здесь казни была по-своему благословенной. К ней он привык и ее нес с собой сквозь века, понимая, что другим людям подобные испытания, к счастью, не достались.  
За окном послышались завывающие звуки. Кладбище, раскинувшееся у стоящей рядом церквушки, все также хранило тайны убитых им и погребенных наскоро жертв.  
  
Девушка, оседлавшая его, тоже меняла облик. Рыжеволосая, нет, теперь уже светловолосая красавица целовала его, водила руками по груди и животу, пока еще прикрытых одеждой, помогала ослабить затянутый галстук, освободиться от слишком тесной жилетки, от пут рубашки. Образ будущей любовницы практически слился с образом Интегры, что вызвало на лице мужчины довольную улыбку.  
  
Он провел тяжелой рукой снизу вверх, чуть задрав этим неловким движением сомнительное девичье облачение. Ткань съехала набок и показала мужчине отсутствие нижнего белья. От этого пикантного и по всем меркам приятного открытия Алукард застонал и откинул голову назад, прижимая женское тело ближе, принимая поцелуи и даруя их сам, наслаждаясь, пусть и ненастоящим, проявлением призрачной любви.  
  
«Во всяком разе, девчонки всегда были от нас в восторге. Уиллис», — дух помахал руками в области паха, имитируя неприличные движения и агитируя вампира на то, чтобы поскорее избавиться от возникшего напряжения.  
  
— Тридцать девять сантиметров, говоришь?  
  
Он благодарно принимал ласки девушки и прикидывал, смогла бы настоящая Интегра выделывать подобные безрассудства? Могла ли воспитанная молодая женщина стать развратной шлюшкой, пусть в рамках близкого окружения, прикрытого вуалью приличия? А может смогла бы спать со всеми мужчинами без разбора? Пришлась бы ей на вкус маска нимфоманки или ее визуально холодное естество не имело нужных для этого свойств… тела и, самое главное, души? На данный момент, судя по тому, что творил ее двойник — могла.  
  
От надежды увидеть то же самое в реальности его улыбка переросла в похабный оскал, но тут же потонула в возникшем рассуждении — нужна ли будет ему такая Интегра?  
  
Противореча себе же, граф вспомнил, как неверным женам и блудницам (по его же приказу) засовывали колья в срамные места, а после поднимали кол вертикально. Женские тела оседали под своим весом, полностью вбирая в нежное тело круглую деревянную жердь. Он вспомнил обеды, приправленные диким ором и проклятиями, сыпавшимися на него из обкусанных ртов — кривых дыр с окровавленными от внутренних кровотечений языками. В те моменты его услаждала мысль, что возмездие за блудные прегрешения действительно существует…  
  
Интегра, горячая, возбужденная уже расстегивала оттопыренную ширинку его брюк. Слух вампира ласкали тихие возбужденные вздохи. Самая прекрасная женщина готова была принять его в себя.  
  
— Эти бы сантиметры, — прошептал вампир то ли самому себе, то ли духу, то ли ей, напрягшись от предвкушения безумного акта. — Все до единого…  
  
— Ты с кем беседу ведешь, слуга? — послышалось откуда-то сбоку.  
  
Сначала пришло удивление. После — осознание. Интегра не могла одновременно находиться в двух местах — не того полета птица. Но каким-то причудливым образом она сидела на нем в позе идеальной одалиски и стояла рядом. Чудеса? Увы, нет. В нос ударил терпкий запах дыма от только что прикуренной сигары.  
  
— Он разговаривает сам с собой, — осторожно произнес испуганный голос. Эти слова были сказаны с таким жалостным придыханием, что создалось впечатление, будто говорившая их находилась рядом с кроватью больного. Если бы вампир не знал вдоль и поперек характер подавшей голос дракулины, то подумал, что сейчас та доносит на него. Но, по всей вероятности, она всего лишь переживала за состояние хозяина и проговаривала свои переживания вслух. — Он бредит.  
  
— Он сбрендил, ты хотела сказать, — властно выпалила настоящая Интегра.  
  
Не было необходимости смотреть на хозяйку. По интонации ее голоса Алукард определил, что та была рассержена.  
  
— Хватит прохлаждаться! — твердый голос гремел вампиру практически в лицо. — Вместо того, чтобы выполнять мои указания, расселся здесь, — она со всей силы пнула его по расслабленной ноге, но боли удар не причинил, только добавил остроту ощущений и, как ни странно, повысил накал возбуждения, вызвав у вампира сдавленный стон. — Весь город гудит о том, что ты делал ночью! Благо, удалось скрыть, кто именно на сей раз заделался в маньяки, — продолжала орать она. — Более того, ты выпил весь домашний запас! Как будто не в себя!  
  
Она вонзила край ботинка теперь уже в ножку трона. Вампиру стало интересно: Интегра целилась и не попала или намеренно пнула мимо? Сильный удар, не ощутимый для него и болезненный для нее, отражал ее гнев, который и так, впрочем, передавался по воздуху. Непонятна была лишь причина гнева. Его девочка действительно надеялась на то, что, позволив ему погулять, он будет вести себя смирно и позволением ее не воспользуется?  
  
— Вам нехорошо, хозяин? — корректно поинтересовалась дракулина. — Может, он выпил чего-то не того? Отравленной крови? Такое может быть? — ее тревожный вопрос был направлен к человеку, стоящему рядом с ней.  
  
— Конечно, может, — отозвался вкрадчивый голос. — Алукард иногда забывается, — многозначительная пауза и последующие слова расставили всё на свои места. — Кто знает, какие примеси содержит в себе кровь некоторых, не особо следящих за своей жизнью, людей.  
  
«Вот оно что, — бритоголовый Уиллис подпрыгнул, при этом шлепнув призрачную Интегру по мягкому месту. Похоже, толстяка и его спутницу никто, кроме Алукарда, не видел. Это давало пищу для размышлений. — Отравленная кровь».  
  
Открытие удивило вампира и даже несколько расстроило. Дурманящих или опасных веществ в крови своих жертв он не приметил. Только если… Уолтер… злопамятный Уолтер, уравновешенный, эталонный, вышколенный Уолтер, с безупречной осанкой и нескончаемым запасом тузов в рукаве, обладающий истинно британским черным юмором, помнящий все прежние подколки вампира относительно своей неоднозначной персоны — решил в очередной раз сыграть в опасную игру и сделал первый ход. Давненько они так не играли. Последний глоток вчерашнего ужина был сделан из домашних запасов. Не в них ли находился сюрприз? И что это было? Опий? Цианид? Мескалин? Героин? Царская водка?  
  
Через секунду по сводам подземелья раздался безумный хохот, перешедший в итоге на визг.  
  
— Я не вижу оснований для смеха, — вновь рявкнула Интегра, присмирив этим внезапную выходку безумца.  
  
Дух Шакала, будто дух Русалочки, довольно подмигнул и растворился в воздухе, прихватив с собой сидящую на вампире девушку, а также возникшие картины некогда родных ему мест. Поместье и прилегающее к нему кладбище утекали вместе с видением, или сном, или бредом, в таинственную, даже для вампира, область бессознательного. Волей-неволей пришлось сфокусировать взгляд на реальности.  
  
А реальность была такова: перед ним, подбоченясь, стояла Интегра; рядом с ней мялась Серас. Неловкая, сконфуженная дракулина была обескуражена тем, что ей пришлось вторгнуться в личное пространство господина. Не исключено, что Интегра специально взяла ее с собой.  
  
Пульсация в голове не проходила, только притупилась. Задерживать взгляд на ком-то из стоящих перед ним было трудно. Алукард вновь безвольно опустил голову вниз.  
  
Осматривать ноги госпожи было куда проще. Идеальные ноги, скрытые под мужскими брюками, обутые в ужасные по дамским меркам тяжелые ботинки. Зачем? Ведь ноги госпожи на самом деле так красивы. Уж он-то знал, что они красивы — длинные и ровные, будто у сошедшей с подиума модели.  
  
Взгляд вампира скользнул вправо. Теперь изучению подверглась Виктория. Она переступала с ноги на ногу, явно оценивала, не будет ли у нее проблем из-за того, что посмела прервать его больной сон. Сержантский костюм обтягивал выдающиеся в обе стороны бедра, а чулки подчеркивали длину ног. В движении эти ноги были ох как хороши, да что говорить, и находящиеся выше прелести тоже заслуживали отличной оценки.  
  
Взгляд по инерции переместился вправо, где, вопреки всем ожиданиям, оказалась не пустота, а отглаженные брюки и сияющие чистотой лакированные лоферы дворецкого. Уолтер пришел посмотреть на свою работу. Сказать по правде, такой подлянки от своего давнего друга вампир не ожидал.  
  
— Ну… тридцать девять сантиметров — все же многовато, — ни с того, ни с сего философским тоном начал рассуждать Алукард, возвратив взор к ногам госпожи, оценивающе рассматривая столь же тщательно отглаженные стрелки на ее брюках (чувствовалась одна и та же рука), поднимая взгляд выше и останавливаясь около застегнутой ширинки, на этот раз скрывающей дорогое нижнее белье. Разглядывание аппетитных форм, целомудренно прикрытых полами длинного пиджака, поддерживало эрекцию в должном состоянии. Фигура Интегры была истинно женской, развитой, как будто многократно эксплуатированной. Большинству мужчин и в голову бы не пришло, что стоящая перед ними дама до сих пор девственна. — Хотя бы пятнадцать сантиметров надо сбавить, — вампир еще раз взглянул на ширинку ее брюк. — А, возможно, и двадцать, — подытожил он.  
  
— Что ты сказал, недоумок?! — в тот же момент по залу пронесся звук смачной пощечины. Рука Интегры, столь же тяжелая, как рука сэра Артура, с треском соприкоснулась с бледной щекой. — Марш работать, идиот! — завопила девушка, да так, что ее голос чуть не осип.  
  
Еще один удар отразился так же звонко, тем не менее, он подействовал — заставил Алукарда подняться. Пошатываясь, он какое-то время стоял и наблюдал за тем, как его госпожа целеустремленной походкой покидает подземный зал. За ней спешила Серас.  
  
Оглядываясь, дракулина пыталась прочитать в глазах своего господина оценку ее действий. За дамами спокойно вышагивал Уолтер, радующий глаз своей невозмутимостью. Перед тем, как выйти из подвала, он на секунду задержался, обернулся и тихо проговорил: «Один — ноль».  
  
Что ж, хорошо.  
  
Алукард с наслаждением потер место недавнего удара, оценил свое состояние (пощечины хозяйки, похоже, оказались целебными) и, хохотнув, отправился следом за Уолтером. Вампиру надо было поразмышлять над ответным ходом.  
  
Мышонок, все также висящий вниз головой, моргнул. Он знал, что люди — опасные существа, но не думал, что хозяин этого зала — чудовище, за один раз выпивающее крови больше, чем все проживающее здесь мышиное семейство вместе взятое, — спасует перед самкой человека и не ответит на ее удар. Видимо, правильно утверждают сородичи — люди самые опасные существа на земле.  
  
Подождав, не вернется ли кто обратно, мышонок пискнул, обозначив траекторию своего полета, дабы правильно сориентироваться в пространстве, и полетел к потолку — спать.


End file.
